Location signals are known for use in allowing search parties to locate and recover individuals or groups that are lost or injured. Various types of signals may be employed. For example, personal locator beacons may be carried by individuals or may be located within an airplane, helicopter, ATV, or other vehicle. The beacon can be actuated either manually by the individual or automatically upon being exposed to a predetermined amount of force. The personal locator beacon sends a signal to a satellite which is then transmitted to a rescue station to identify the individual or group in distress along with their precise coordinates. Beacons, and beacon systems, are capable of providing a rescue signal for those in need but are subject to multiple false alarms, loss of battery power, and inoperability when located between canyon walls or otherwise inaccessible to satellite. Additionally, some of these systems or devices are high in initial cost and/or have high monthly service fees.
Additional mechanisms of signaling for aid are also known. For example, an inflatable balloon may be deployed that can rise above the treetop canopy to alert rescue personnel. Although capable of sending a distress signal, the balloon may be pushed down or to the side by wind thus making it hard to visualize, or may become deflated should helium or other gas within the balloon leak or should the balloon become punched. Helium bottles are heavy and have to be re-filled periodically. Cell phones, flare guns, signaling mirrors, whistles, signal lights, and emergency strobe lights may likewise be used by lost, injured, or stranded individuals to signal rescue workers.
Although all of these mechanisms of signaling are known, they are limited in the information they can convey in view of the robustness of the particular system. Certain signaling mechanisms may not be continuous in nature and capable of functioning when the individuals in need of aid are hidden from view. People that are lost or injured in the wilderness often become dehydrated and exhausted. They must seek shelter in a shaded area or snow cave, and may not be able to proactively attract attention to their location on a continuous basis. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.